Warriors FanFic 1 UNFINISHED
by Dbzfan2349
Summary: Whitefang,a normal Riverclan She-cat,juš living a normal life.But THIS normal life happens to be a BIIIT like a soap opera...:P


Warriors FanFic #1  
It was a nice night in the Riverclan camp... "Hey!Hey,wake up!We need to train NOOOW!"mewed a loud voice.I woke up and cleaned my fur a bit."Splashpaw,it's so early,we can wait and hour or two..."I yawned started hopping up and down eagerly."No no NO!We need to train NOW!"He ran towards the training hollow.I licked my chest fur quickly and followed him.I looked in the warriors den and saw my daughter,Hawktalon, who'd just become a warrior four days ago.  
She met him in the hollow."Ok ok,here's a new move I've been working on!".He leaped at me without warning and ran for my under belly."You think that million moon old trick will work?"I said,but when I jumped away from him he cuffed his claws around my hind leg and threw me across the clearing.I hit my face on a tree.I stood up and licked some blood from my cheek."Wow...that was good. Didn't expect that!"I encouraged face lit up."Hee Hee!Really think so..?!"He flexed his claws a bit."He leaped at me again,but I was quicker and jumped up,away from landed with a thud."You've got skill,but you'll have to learn to rely on a veriety of moves to beat your opponent."Splashpaw got up and looked at me."Oh... ,shall we continue?"He got in a fighting stance,but I shook my head."No.I need to do something..."Splashpaw looked somewhat disappointed."Oh...Well,I-I understand..."He mewed quietly.I walked up to him and licked behind his right ear,then started rubbing his head."Don't worry.I'll train with you later today,okay?"I said.I padded back to the warriors den.I saw Splashpaw scuffle over to the apprentices den with his younger friends,Rushpaw and was about the age as a other two were still in the middle or start of training.I sat next to my good friend, was a she-cat,like me."Hey,Adderclaw..."I mewed."Hey,Whitefang!How are you?"She asked."Not good...Splashpaw woke me up at the crack of dawn so we could train..."I chuckled a bit."Sounds like he's ready to be a warrior!"Adderclaw suggested.I thought for a moment."Actually, is ready to become a warrior!"I stood up and walked over to Brackenstar's den."Brackenstar?"I poked my head in."May I speak to you about something?"I asked him.A deep but soothing voice rose."Yes,yes...come."  
I walked past the lichen blinds over the den entrance.I saw a large pile of brownish-tanish tabby fur and slanted green eyes watching made a small gesture with his tail for me to sit in front of him."Aah ."he mewed."" What do you need to talk about?"I took a sip from the wet sponge of moss next to me soaked with water.I held it with my teeth,bit down,and swallowed the water.I put it down and put my paws together."About Splashpaw..."I was cut off."Oh,yes...Splashpaw,eh?I know what your going to say,and everyone else will become a warrior today or tommorow."he eyes were wide."Really?!Wow!Thanks!"I flicked his tail as a signal that I may leave.I walked out and went to the warriors den.  
That night,I snuck out.I was heading towards the Moonstone.I was crossing WindClan territory when I heard a meow."Stop!Riverclan scum!"I turned and saw Mudclaw,Brambletail,another warrior I didn't know,and was a senior warrior,and very strong with brown was yellow-tan with blue was ginger with white on him in some other one was black with amber eyes and long claws."Sorry,I didn't mean to cause a disterbance.I'm going to the need to get..."I spoke,but Mudclaw leaped at me and I swiftly moved to the left."Mudclaw,stop!"Called Brambletail. I dodged another claw and kicked him in the stomach and he slammed into and the other warrior jumped at me.I grabbed the stranger by the head and slammed it in to Brambletail's they were recovering,I swiftly made it to the moonstone.I started to climb to the top of the cave and looked at the twoleg place past the mooncave.I made jumped down the cave and landed hard on my paws.I flinched and licked my pads.I took out a piece of stone from it and licked it until it stopped bleeding.1 started to place was much larger than the twoleg place near the I got to the end of it,I started to climb a huge mountain in front of me.I almost fell a few times,but I got to the top.I traveled,and four cats with mud soaked on their fur."Halt,stranger!"They said in a voice different then how most clan cats spoke."It's okay, here to see Stoneteller."I told the Tom that walked up to looked embarrassed."Oh my,Miss Whitefang!Err...Terribly sorry about this..!Would you like us to take you to our cave?"He dipped his head to me."Yes please."I walked with them to a giant cave filled with cats covered in was a large waterfall crashing in the corner."You know where Stoneteller is."Crag dipped his head again and walked away with the other cats.I walked to his cave behind a smaller waterfall."Ahh...Whitefang!Welcome!"He stood up and licked her ears saw that I was sad,and looked worriedly at me."Whats wrong?"He licked my shoulder and looked into my eyes."It's just...Hawktalon and Splashpaw have been spending alot of time together,and...I think Hawktalon likes him."I mewed sadly."Well,great!Our little Hawktalon could be a mother!"I turned to look at him,crying."You don't get it,do you?!I don't want to see her grow up...I don't want to...I don't know,but..!"Stoneteller closed his eyes for a bit,then put his paw on my shoulder,looking at me affectionately."I normal."


End file.
